


To travel Skyrim

by nyasuishi (nyanshi)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanshi/pseuds/nyasuishi





	1. A dream of snow and summer

_Fai once had a brother. They were twins of misfortune with strange blue eyes that should have been red and porcelain skin that should have been ebony. It was said that their birth was ill fated, catalytic stars of madness, rumoured and whispered. After their birth, people had started to die strange deaths. Mutilated corpses had been found. They had been boneless, skinned, unrecognisable pulps of flesh. And with the passing years even those closest to the princes had began to believe, and then even they had disappeared._

_Mother, playmates, servants._

_Then, one night, they had been dragged away, one imprisoned in a tower and the other in a pit. Surrounding them had been wards built of bones and ebony skin._

_Fai doesn’t remember much after this, only that his only brother had left first; that he was truly alone and alive but dead inside. There had been nothing to stir his soul until that fateful day which became his most bittersweet memory…_

_Fai remembered that the sky had been grey and snow had been falling. His emaciated body had been half buried, silent tears falling from lifeless eyes. He had been about to close them, soul following his sorrow, when his vision had been blinded by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Maybe he had been delirious, mind unstable, or maybe, at that moment, Ashura had truly been a god. To Fai, the shimmering golden skin and warm blue eyes had been gentle beyond belief, as if they had been telling him that everything would be alright, that they were the same. His saviour had told him that his eyes were not a curse and that they could find solace, together. Fai eyes had reddened. Then, he had felt weightless, in both body and mind, as he was lifted into a tender embrace._

_Following that were some of the happiest years of his life. Fai had truly wished for them to continue forever but, by then, things had started to change. So, he had fled and the Summerset Isles and those days had became but a distant memory._

-

“Can’t sleep?”

Fai tore his gaze from the dancing flames, glancing over at his companion. Tall, muscled and unexpectedly tanned; if he hadn’t already known, Fai would never have guessed that the man before him was a Nord. Sensing that the other wanted to talk, Fai quickly set up a common ward around the campsite, eyes softening at the sight of their sleeping charges. Then, he swiftly followed the other into the darkness.


	2. A requiem of flame and lunar solace

_Kurogane was born son of Jarl Suwa. As the firstborn heir to a small hold, he had not been coddled by luxury; but, nor had he suffered the wrongs or outsiders’ ridicule that others of Suwa faced. They would curse Suwa as the scourge of Skyrim: citizens with unnaturally dark skin, relations with the lesser races and a strange way with beasts and dragons._

Dragonborn _, it had been whispered._

Mortal, _Kurogane had thought as he had knelt alone amidst fire and destruction._

_The moon that night had shone particularly bright: round and smiling fully._

_Then, he hadn’t been able to think anymore and all he had felt was the pain of his bones breaking and flesh tearing. He had abruptly woken to the stench of blood. His mind had been made sharp, body agile, fangs drawn._

_The rest had been a blur of fragmented memories but, since then, Kurogane would begin to feel phantom movements and urges as if in a waking dream._

_It was only later, after meeting the Lunar Princess, that he had began to understand the true vastness of Hircine’s reach._

-

Now, Kurogane can’t help but stare at the pale face illuminated by the flickering campfire. If he hadn’t already known, Kurogane doubted that he would have been able to guess that the other was of Dunmer blood. He had been bewitched by the bright blue eyes and, until he saw the tapered ears, he had even questioned whether Fai was an elf. Not that it mattered; not when they met and even less so now. Kurogane understands best that appearances can be deceiving.

He quietly watches as the elf’s expression changes. Inexplicably, Kurogane feels something itching at his chest.

He sighs, inwardly berating himself for having gotten soft, “Can’t sleep?”


End file.
